Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a power supply technology. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a power supply device and a power supply method.
Description of Related Art
Universal serial buses (USB) have been widely utilized in electronic devices. With the increased demand for the data transfer speed and the charging speed, USB interfaces have been developed from a Type-A connection interface to a Type-C connection interface.
However, as the electronic devices, which employ Type-A connection interfaces, have been existed for a long time, a power supply device which able to support charging of electronic devices having different types of connection interfaces is required during the transition period, in order to popularize the Type-C connection interface.